makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 12 - Stocking Lost
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 12 - Stocking Lost (or Stocking is Missing!) is both platform & adventure game starring Ebony & Panty trying to save their buddy Stocking from Ogre. Plot It takes place 4 years after Ebony kills Super Android 13 with a large spirit bomb in the past before the androids arrived & kill everyone, Stocking (Panty's Sister) gets captured by the evil Ogre (from Tekken 3). Both Ebony & Panty team up & there going to defeat Ogre & save Stocking before is too late. Playable Characters Team Unit *Ebony the Hedgehuman & Panty *John & Robo *Amalia & Cosmo *Flame Princess & Yumi *Lance & Yu Narukami *Jokerkoopa & Good Teardrop (The good one & the bad one of Teardrop are both seperated after the events of Quest of Ebony 10) *Leopord Slikk & Jake *Goku & Gohan *Vegeta & Future Trunks *Super Ebony (with the Chaos Emeralds) & Angel Panty (Final Level only) Solo Units *Fluttershy *Amy Rose *Xiaoyu (She wants revenge on Ogre) *Spike *Liu Kang *Super Amy Rose (with the Chaos Emeralds) (Final Level only) NPC *X & Zero *Fat Buu *Jin Kazama *Pucca *Penelope *Dr. Light (In his Capsule) *Stocking (Captured by Ogre) Cutscenes TBA Levels *The Desert (Night Time) (The Intro Stage) *The Desert of Nowhere *Egypt Temple *Marine Base *Rocket Base *The Tropical Forest *The Cave *Midnight Mountain (There are 4 levels in this level, just like The Classic Spyro Series) **The New Polygon Temple **Far West **Danville **The Mishima Zaibatsu Base *Ogre's Temple (Final Level) *Destroyded Temple (Real Final Level, if you got 7 Chaos Emeralds) Bosses *The Desert (Night Time) - D-1000 *The Desert of Nowhere - *Egypt Temple - *Marine Base - *Rocket Base - *The Tropical Forest - *The Cave - *Midnight Mountain - **The New Polygon Temple - **Far West - **Danville - **The Mishima Zaibatsu Base - *Ogre's Temple (Final Level) - Acient Ogre *Destroyded Temple (Real Final Level, if you got 7 Chaos Emeralds) - True Ogre Extra The Dr. Light Capsules This is the first game to have Ebony the first armor got from Dr. Light. *Armor Parts - Increases 50% of Defense *Foot Parts - Makes you faster & able to dash *Arm Parts - Makes your attacks stronger *Head Parts - Breaks some walls Locations *Armor Parts - The Desert of Nowhere (Appears before the end of the level) *Foot Parts - Marine Base (After you activated the switch hidden inside the box with the word V) *Head Parts - The Cave (Destroy the indistructable walls with the Arm Parts) *Arm Parts - The Intro Stage (After you completed the stage, the capsule will appeared) Music *Opening *Menu *Prolouge *Intro Stage Theme *Intro Boss Theme *Dr. Light Capsule Theme *The Desert of Nowhere *Egypt Temple *Marine Base *Rocket Base *The Tropical Forest *The Cave *Midnight Mountain **The New Polygon Temple **Far West **Danville **The Mishima Zaibatsu Base *Boss Theme *Ogre's Temple (Final Level) *Ogre's Battle Theme *Destroyded Temple (Real Final Level) & True Ogre's Battle Theme 1 *Ogre's Battle Theme 2 (Low on Heath to True Ogre) *Epilouge Theme *Credits Theme *Credits Theme (Japanese Version) Ending There are two endings depening you got the Chaos Emeralds or Not. Alternate Ending This will happened if you don't have the Chaos Emeralds. Ogre has been defeated by both Ebony & Panty in the lava & save Stocking was saved. At home they have a big dinner & happily ever after, this picture says "Try Again & this time, get the Chaos Emeralds" which means you can't access to the real final level or Ebony forgot to kill Ogre into True Orge without Chaos Emeralds until it will destroy and kill Ebony and her Friends. True Ending This will happened if you got all the Chaos Emeralds. Ogre into True Ogre & run away in a destroyded Temple, but with the power of the Chaos Emeralds & power of Angel they defeat True Ogre & Stocking has been saved. At home they have a big dinner & happily ever after..... Not yet, because Ogre suvived the final attack of Ebony & Panty & he will have revenge some day but not today. Trivia *The Boss: Ogre will Appear in the Next Game. *This is the first game to have Dr.Light Capsules. Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Platform Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequel series Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games